


Rite of Passage

by amuk



Series: Rite of Passage [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Coming of Age, Friendship, Gen, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Humor, Partnership, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not the wisest plan, but she doesn’t have any other choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rite of Passage

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt/Theme: Day 27 // Protect(or)

“This isn’t wise.” It doesn’t surprise her anymore, the rough voice that emerges from the black wolf beside her. Summer has started and his coat is shaggy, patches removed here and there as he sheds.

 

For her spirit guide, for one that doesn’t fully exist, he is awfully real.  The course fur sticks to her clothing, as much as she tries to get rid of it, just as the mud sticks to him.

 

“I know,” she replies, watching him for a moment. He stands proudly, and she can imagine him as a man. He would bend to no one, would stand there calm and composed and proud. Would probably die because of that too.

 

Now is not the time to think about that.

 

As they sit there, crouched in the bushes, she carefully crawls forward and peers through the dense foliage. She can’t see much, as expected, just pieces of blue and brown leaking in through the leaves. It’s not like she needs to anyways, it will be sound that warns her.

 

He makes a sound, something of a growl, and she turns her head to give him the answer he seeks.

 

“It’s not like I have any other choice.”

 

Sasuke doesn’t reply to that; she takes that as consent. Taking out her hunting knife, she turns it in her hands, her fingers following the intricate design on the hilt. A ring of metal circles, entwined with fiery flames, she tightens her grip on it, her other hand removing the sheath. The metal is cold in the light, the knife’s point deadly, and she is carefully to point it away from them.

 

“You don’t have to do this,” Sasuke finally mutters as he lies down beside her, his snout in his paws. His eyes are a dark red, the colour of blood, and they are fixed on hers.

 

She almost scratches him on the ears, only stopping herself because she knows he will bite her if she does. “I’m stronger now, I can handle myself.”

 

“I won’t be able to come help you.”

 

“You don’t need to.” A few months ago, he wouldn’t have cared and for that she drapes an arm around him casually, almost surprised when he doesn’t shake her off as usual. “Besides, if I can’t do this, I can’t call myself an adult. Or release you from your form.”

 

The sound of hoofbeats tremor through the earth. Crouching now, she gives him a parting remark before she leaps into the path.

 

“And when you finally turn back into a human, you’d better be half as good-looking as you claim.”


End file.
